caribbeancursefandomcom-20200214-history
Mel O'Drama
'Guild Master (Caribbean Curse Jr.)' 'Notoriety : 45 (Rising Rapidly)' Skills *Cannon - Level 30 ; Mastered *Sailing - Level 30 ; Mastered *Sword - Level 30 ; Mastered *Shooting - Level 30 ; Mastered *Voodoo Doll - Level 30 ; Mastered *Dagger - Level 30 ; Mastered *Grenade - Level 30 ; Mastered *Voodoo Staff - Level 4 *Fishing - Level 15 *Potions - Level 8 'Biography :' Hand picked by Kriss Wild Wolf to lead Caribbean Curse Jr. (Feeder Guild to Caribbean Curse), Mel O'Drama is a fairly quiet pirate who keeps mostly to herself. That is of course except for her exceptional Recruiting Skills, which have seen her Guild "Caribbean Curse Jr." grow to more than 50 Members with many of them quite active. Mel has been steadily gaining Notoriety and has already become a Master Navigator & Cannoneer, she has also become and expert with Swords, Firearms, Voodoo Dolls, Daggers and Grenades. All that stands in her way of becoming a Master Pirate are several Notoriety levels, Voodoo Staff, Potions and Fishing. Ambition is perhaps the main trait which Mel has, hoping to one day Join the Main Guild "Caribbean Curse", she is aware that for this to happen a Trustworthy, Suitable Successor must first be found to take the reigns of Caribbean Curse Jr. 'Weapons of Note :' Lost Sword of El Patron Silver FreezeBitter End Sword Master's Sabre Sacred Pistol 'Ships :' Mel O'Drama - completes Grenade unlock quest.jpg|Mel O'Drama Unlocks Grenades. Mel O'Drama - Notoriety (Receiving Grenade).jpg|A snapshot of Mel's Notoriety when she received Grenade. Mel O'Drama - receives Grenade.jpg|Mel O'Drama receives her first Grenades. Mel O'Drama - completes Dagger unlock quest.jpg|Mel O'Drama Unlocks Dagger. Mel O'Drama - Notoriety (Receiving Dagger).jpg|A snapshot of Mel's Notoriety when she received Dagger. Mel O'Drama - receives Dagger.jpg|Mel O'Drama receives her first Dagger. Mel O'Drama - completes Voodoo Staff unlock quest.jpg|Mel O'Drama Unlocks Voodoo Staff. Mel O'Drama - Notoriety (Receiving Voodoo Staff).jpg|A snapshot of Mel's Notoriety when she received Voodoo Staff. Mel O'Drama - receives Voodoo Staff.jpg|Mel O'Drama receives her first Voodoo Staff. Mel O'Drama - Lost Sword of El Patron (LEGENDARY).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds the LEGENDARY Lost Sword of El Patron. Mel O'Drama - Silver Freeze (LEGENDARY).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds the LEGENDARY Silver Freeze. Mel O'Drama - Bloodfire Cutlass (FAMED).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Famed Bloodfire Cutlass. Mel O'Drama - Sword Master's Sabre (FAMED).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Famed Sword Master's Sabre. Mel O'Drama - Sacred Pistol (FAMED).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Famed Sacred Pistol. Mel O'Drama - Lucky Charm (FAMED).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Famed Lucky Charm. Mel O'Drama - Wool Cannon Ram (FAMED).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Famed Wool Cannon Ram. Mel O'Drama - Revenant Cannon Ram (RARE).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds the coveted Rare Revenant Cannon Ram. Mel O'Drama - Cap (Forest Green).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Forest Green Cap. Mel O'Drama - Cotton Puff Blouse (Bright Red).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Bright Red Cotton Buff Blouse. Mel O'Drama - Head Band (Dark Blue).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Dark Blue Head Band. Mel O'Drama - Head Band (Dark Brown).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Dark Brown Head Band. Mel O'Drama - Linen Skirt (Lavender).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Lavender Linen Skirt. Mel O'Drama - Patchwork Riding Coat (Bright Blue).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Bright Blue Patchwork Riding Coat. Mel O'Drama - Ruffle Shirt (Bright Yellow).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Bright Yellow Ruffle Shirt. Mel O'Drama - Ruffle Shirt (Dark Brown).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Dark Brown Ruffle Shirt. Mel O'Drama - Ruffle Shirt (Lavender).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Lavender Ruffle Shirt. Mel O'Drama - Potato Sack Skirt (Bright Blue).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Bright Blue Potato Sack Skirt. Mel O'Drama - Stitched Blouse (Dark Green).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Dark Green Stitched Blouse. Mel O'Drama - Cotton Puff Blouse (Dark Green).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Dark Green Cotton Puff Blouse. Mel O'Drama - Potato Sack Skirt (Bright Orange).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Bright Orange Potato Sack Skirt. Mel O'Drama - Linen Skirt (Bright Yellow).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Bright Yellow Linen Skirt. Mel O'Drama - Head Band (Bright Yellow).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Bright Yellow Head Band. Mel O'Drama - Cap (Dark Green).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Dark Green Cap. Mel O'Drama - Cap (Bright Orange).jpg|Mel O'Drama finds a Bright Orange Cap. Category:Pirates Category:Loot Category:Ships